


The Fight

by FloofeyMarshmallow



Series: That Makes Two [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, OC, fight, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofeyMarshmallow/pseuds/FloofeyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel deal with their first fight after having the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

Jodi woke in the middle of the night during a horrible thunder storm to hear loud knocks on her door. Of course, being a cop, she was cautious, and brought her handgun with her. It didn't help that ever since she had taken Alex in, she had been on the edge with the possibility of vampires nearby.

"Dean?" Jodi asked when she opened the door, revealing Dean Winchester holding a squirmy toddler. She immediately let him in. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Dean said, but there was no masking the sadness that his voice contained. He was definitely upset, but Jodi hardly ever spoke to him with the boys being so busy on their cases.

"You're obviously not," Jodi said. "Can I take the baby?" she asked. She had no idea where this baby had come from or why Dean had it, but she didn't think it was a good idea for the tot to be seeking comfort from someone who was out of commission emotionally.

"Yeah." Dean handed over the baby. She had messy blonde hair with bright blue eyes and a dusting of freckles over her cheeks.

"She's cute," Jodi commented. "Where did you get her from?"

"She's my daughter," Dean answered. Jodi raised her eyebrows. It had been a lot longer since she had spoken to Dean than she thought.

"Your daughter?" Jodi asked. "What happened to her mother?"

"I _am_  her mother," Dean said. "Cas and I...she's our daughter."

"The angel?" Jodi asked. Dean nodded. "How did you...?"

"No idea," Dean answered. "I guess it was because of his angel mojo."

"If she's you and Cas' daughter, then why aren't you with him?" Jodi asked.

"We had a fight," Dean said. "We were fighting about me getting a job. He doesn't want me to take up mechanics because of the kids.."

"More than one?"

"Twins." Dean ran a distressed hand over his face. "I got really mad, so I took Madison and I left."

"Well, you need to talk to Cas," Jodi said. "You can stay here for the night. I don't want you outside in that storm. But tomorrow morning you're gonna call your boyfriend and settle this for the babies."

"Got it." Dean gave a small smile. "Thanks, Jodi."

"You know where the guest room is," Jodi said. "You go take a break and get some rest. I can get Madison to bed."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure."

* * *

Dean fed Madison eggs first thing in the morning, trying to keep her on schedule. He hadn't brought any extra clothes in his haste to leave the house, but he had managed to remember to pack some diapers in a diaper bag.

"So, Dean," Jodi said. "I thought you were hunting."

"I quit when I found out I was pregnant," Dean told the woman. "At first, it was just a break for me to have the babies; I didn't know what I was going to do after they were born. Afterward, I wanted to have a normal life, so Cas gave it to me."

"But he doesn't want you to work?" Jodi asked.

"He wants to work and thinks I should stay home with the girls," Dean answered. "But I could take the girls with me until they're old enough for preschool. It wouldn't be a problem; they sit in their playpen most of the time anyway."

"And you told him this?"

Dean shrugged. "I tried. Sometimes he's not a very good listener."

"Well, why hasn't he come to find you yet?" Jodi asked. "Surely he can with his grace."

"Guess he doesn't want to find me," Dean said. "I'll take Madison back home this morning. Sorry for inconveniencing you and everything."

"Please, you're welcome anytime," Jodi said.

"By the way, where's Alex?" Dean asked.

"She has a boyfriend that she spends her nights with," Jodi answered.

"You're okay with this?"

Jodi shrugged. "I trust her."

"Well, okay," Dean said with a small laugh.

"Hey, don't you make fun of me," Jodi said. "You've got Alex times two."

"Oh god, you got a point." Dean groaned. He wiped down Madison's face from breakfast, lifting her and placing the dirtied dishes in the sink. "Well, we'll get out of your hair."

"Remember to bring your girls by sometime," Jodi said. "I still haven't gotten the chance to meet your other daughter. What's her name?"

"Emma," Dean answered.

"Biblical names?" Jodi asked.

"Cas' idea." Dean walked toward the door carrying both infant and baby bag. "Thanks for everything, Jodi."

"Sure thing." Jodi waved as Dean got back in his car, driving away from her home.

Soon, Dean found himself in Kansas again. He pulled up to the small house that him and Cas had been living in ever since the girls were born. Using his key, he walked in carrying Madison.

Castiel was holding a crying Emma, trying to console her by bouncing her gently like he had always seen Dean do.

"Thank father you're home," Cas said when he caught a glimpse of Dean. "I'm sorry for fighting with you; you can work, do whatever you need to do to be happy."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked over the cries of Emma. Castiel nodded. Dean smiled before saying, "Let's switch."

Cas was more than happy to switch babies with him, and soon enough, Madison was nuzzling her face into Cas' shirt and Emma was blowing bubbles through her lips at Dean.

"Guess you two didn't do too well while we were gone," Dean mentioned.

"She likes her mama," Cas answered.

"Oh god, please don't call me that." Dean groaned.

Cas laughed. "Sorry; she likes her daddy."

"Well, Madi likes her papa."


End file.
